


Eleanor Knows... Again

by DesMurphk



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: The plan to seduce michael





	Eleanor Knows... Again

”You know that i’m torturing you?” Michael asks.  
”Of course man I’m not an idiot,” Eleanor replies.  
”Huh…” He laughed delighted and taken aback. Who would have thought this girl of all people would be the one to figure it out?


End file.
